


Dopey

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drunk Sex, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Celebrations Gone Wrong<br/>Prompt: Kara/Sam - Kara doesn't celebrate their wedding night quite like he expects (angst please) scifishipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopey

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Hope it's angsty enough for you.

Kara pretended not to see Sam's signals. Again. He wanted to get out of here, thinking this was their wedding night and he was gonna get laid. She sighed and tossed back another drink. She'd married him. Why the hell did he have to want more?

Ever since they walked away from the priest this morning, Sam had been giving her the same godsdamn dopey smile Lee had worn all night, and she couldn't stop seeing Lee's face. Once calling out Lee's name in the wrong bed was more than enough. She needed to be drunker before she could take Sam to bed.

A couple of hours later, at the bottom of another bottle, Kara finally grabbed Sam's arm and made a show of dragging him out of the bar tent, fondling his ass all the way. Once they were out in the dark, Kara moved her arm to Sam's waist, and they walked toward their tent.

Sam was stumbling a bit, giggling like a little girl, and she hoped like hell he was just exactly the right amount of drunk. At their tent, she pushed him through, toeing off her shoes outside out of habit. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, looking at her with that - that - well, frak. Looking at her.

She stalked toward him. "Mr. Anders! You are wearing entirely too many clothes!"

She licked her lips and Sam's eyes lit up. Yeah. She was going there. Sam was too easy.

He attempted to strip for her, but mostly stumbled around, then fell onto the cot. She pulled his shoes and pants off, and he groaned as he laid back. "C'mere, Mrs. Anders."

Mrs. Anders? Oh, frak no. There was no mrs anything in her future.

She grinned at Sam and grabbed his cock through his briefs. "I think it's you who'll be coming, Sammy."

"Frak, yeah," he whispered.

She yanked his briefs down and slipped her fist up and down his shaft a couple times.

He looked down his body and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

Oh, yeah. Then he'd go to sleep. And she could pretend for a few hours like she hadn't made the worst frakking mistake of her entire godsdamn life. 

She sank to her knees and bent forward, licking a stripe up his cock.

Sam moaned.

"Been a long time, Sammy?" she teased.

"You have no idea."

Even better. 

She applied herself to giving the best damn blow job in her entire sexual history, using Sam's grunts and groans to tease it out, make it last, trying to make him come so hard he passed out. He had to.

"Oh, frak, Kara!" Sam tugged at her hair, clearly not sure whether he wanted to shove himself deeper or pull her up so they could frak.

Kara went deeper.

Sam's moans became high-pitched grunts, little yips, and his fingers pulled hard enough at her hair to bring tears to her eyes. She scratched her short nails over his balls, down into the sweaty spot behind them, working toward his asshole.

She'd only done this once or twice, but it had worked. She spread one of his legs to the side, pushing two fingers between his ass cheeks, easy at first. Keep him distracted...

She pulled her lips off his cock, licked around the crown and rammed herself down as far as she could go, pushing a finger into Sam's ass to find his spot. She pushed at it, sucking his cock harder, and Sam practically screamed as he came. She pulled back, letting some of it get on her face and in her hair, watching Sam.

His eyes crossed, and just when she was sure it hadn't worked, he went limp. Seconds later, he snored.

Thank the gods!

_Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer..._


End file.
